This invention generally relates to ice cream confections containing particles having a solid core encapsulated in a butterfat coating and processes for making same. In this regard, an important aspect of this invention concerns frozen dairy confections comprising a blend of an at least partially frozen non-fat milk solids/water aerated mixture and sugar encapsulated in butterfat.
Ice cream's relatively poor freeze-thaw stability (relatively cold melting point temperature) necessitates production, storage and transport at relatively low temperatures. Accordingly, there is a need for dairy case products, particularly ice cream products, that are more robust (i.e. melt slower at warmer temperatures).
Ice cream's tendency to melt rapidly at ambient temperatures has led to the development of numerous frozen dairy products that can be handled at ambient temperatures such as chocolate coated ice cream bars, ice cream cones, etc. However, there is always a need for new forms of frozen dairy products particularly those that can be handled without rapid melting at room temperature.
Ice cream is typically manufactured by thoroughly mixing whole milk (or butterfat, milk powder and water) sugar, foam stabilizer and emulsifier together with air and then freezing the mix at about -20.degree. C. to get a solid or semi-solid. Attempts to carry out this process by omitting various components indicates that the sugar not only acts as a sweetener but also as a freeze-point depressant for the water in the ice cream and that elimination of the sugar permits manipulating the ingredients at a higher temperature, etc. Of course, ice cream isn't ice cream without a sweetener. Accordingly, there is a need for new processes for making ice cream.
As indicated above, ice creams typically contain foam stabilizers and emulsifiers. Unfortunately, the typical foam stabilizers (pectins, gums, alginates, etc.) and emulsifiers can give the ice cream an off taste and undesired texture. Accordingly, it is also desirable to provide processes for making ice cream that does not require foam stabilizer or emulsifier.
A substantial part of ice cream's appeal is due to the cold sensation provided on melting in the mouth. On melting, 560 calories of heat are removed from the mouth per gram of ice. This mouth appeal is greatest for products having the sharpest melting range. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide ice creams having a narrow melting range.